On Top Of My Partner
by DaLiza
Summary: Based on the season three promo. Ch.1: Booth's POV as he shields Brennan from an explosion that never comes. Ch.2: Brennan's POV. Ch.3: Angela's POV as she walks in on them.
1. On Top of My Partner

**AN: This story was inspired by watching the season three promo... repeatedly! If you haven't seen it, you can check it out on YouTube (just search "Bones season three promo").**

_BOMB!_ My mind screams when I see the blinking light. All the thoughts that were swimming around in my head seconds earlier evaporate, replaced by two words: _GET BONES._ "Look out!" I shout as I throw myself at her, sending us both to the floor. I'm lying on top of her, desperately hoping that my body will be enough to save her from the blast. _If one of us has to die, let it be me, _I pray._ Please, God, protect my Bones. _I squeeze my eyes shut and brace myself for the sound of an explosion that never comes.

Long seconds pass, then I hear "Why are your eyes closed?"

_Is she making fun of me? _I open my eyes to look at her and see her smirking at me. "I thought we were going to get blown up."

"Oh. Well, we appear to be fine," she says in that condescending "I'm a doctor and you're not" tone.

"I can see that, thanks," I shoot back. _Unbelievable. I'm prepared to sacrifice myself to save her and she's mocking me!_

"Then why are you still on top of me?" She sounds more curious than angry.

_Good question. It's because I'm overly cautious when it comes to your safety, right? It couldn't possibly be because I'm enjoying the closeness of our bodies, the feel of you underneath me. No, of course not. My lying on top of you is purely for your protection...Oh God, who am I kidding?_ _I'm thrilled to be in this position. I feel like I'm acting out a scene from one of my nocturnal fantasies...except for the fact that we're both clothed._ _For the moment anyway._

"Uh...Booth?" Her voice pulls me away from my reflections. She's looking at me the way she looks at human remains, trying to figure me out.

I suddenly remember how we ended up in this position. _We were lucky. We could have died just now. Is it strange that I'm willing to die for her, but I'm too scared to show her how I feel? Well, I refuse to be scared any longer. _"I think that we should stay like this for a few minutes, just to be on the safe side." I whip up the greatest charm smile the world has ever seen. Daring to push my luck, I add: "Besides, I'm really enjoying the view."

To my immense relief, she doesn't hit me. She's even smiling! "And what should we do in the meantime?" There's a slight flirtatiousness in her voice, and it gives me hope that what I'm about to do will be well received.

"I'm sure we can come up with something." I lower my lips to hers and- miracle of miracles!- she meets me halfway. As our lips touch and a wave of euphoria washes over me, I thank God for the best bomb scare ever.

FINIS

**Thanks for reading! All comments are greatly appreciated. I'm thinking of doing a companion piece from Brennan's POV; let me know what you think.**


	2. Underneath My Partner

**AN: Thanks again to all who reviewed the first chapter; reviews make my day! By popular request, here is Brennan's POV.**

**Chapter 2: Underneath My Partner**

I'm using my flashlight to pierce the darkness, searching the scene for clues, when I hear him shout. I'm not sure what he said, but it must have been some kind of warning, because he just tackled me. _I wonder if Booth ever played football, _I think as we fall to the floor._ He's certainly built for it. _Now the body I have long admired is lying on top of me. I can't say that I haven't ever thought about us ending up in this position. Booth is an attractive man, and it's only natural that I would have fantasies about him giving me a release. These fantasies have become more detailed and more frequent lately, but Booth has made it clear that our partnership has boundaries, lines we can't cross. Still, this isn't the time to dwell on biological urges. He's squeezing his eyes shut like he's in pain. Clearly something's wrong.

I wait a few seconds for an explanation, but it doesn't look like I'm getting one. "Why are your eyes closed?" I imagine what Angela would say if she saw us like this and I can't help but smile.

He opens his eyes, a confused look spreading across his face. "I thought we were going to get blown up."

_He thought he was shielding me from a bomb. _Booth has saved my life before, but I'm constantly amazed at how far he would go to protect me. I feel grateful, but also slightly apprehensive. What if someday he dies to save me? How could I live with that? How could I live without him? "Oh. Well, we appear to be fine," I say in my most professional manner, trying to distance myself from my anxiety.

"I can see that, thanks," he snaps.

I think he's annoyed with me, and I expect that any second now he'll get off of me and walk away in anger. But he's not moving at all...and I don't want him to. While his body pressed against mine satisfies my need for physical contact, however, I'm a little confused. "Then why are you still on top of me?"

He doesn't answer right away, but seems to be considering my question. He takes his time, and I'm starting to think that he'll never talk again. I decide to remind him that we were having a conversation. "Uh...Booth?" I wish I could read him the way I can read bones. What is he thinking about right now? He grins at me, and the answer is obvious. He's enjoying our position as much as I am. I've always known that he was attracted to me, but he's never acted on his feelings before.

Until now. "I think that we should stay like this for a few minutes, just to be on the safe side." He flashes me the famous Booth charm smile. "Besides, I'm really enjoying the view."

_I am too. _I smile back to encourage him. "And what should we do in the meantime?" I ask, hoping to prod Mr. There's-A-Line-We-Can't-Cross into finally crossing the line.

"I'm sure we can come up with something." He leans toward me, his lips seeking mine. I can't wait until they find their target–I've already waited for two years-- so I meet him halfway. As I lose myself in his kiss, allowing myself to savor the taste of him, one thought fills my mind: _We need to have a bomb scare every day._ _Maybe even twice a day._

FINIS

**Thanks for reading! All comments are greatly appreciated. :)**


	3. Spying on the Partners

**AN: Thanks again to those who reviewed the second chapter! I really hadn't planned on doing another chapter, but beaglelvr93 convinced me that Angela's POV would be fun. This chapter will be the last.**

**Chapter 3: Spying on the Partners**

Everyone says I have a dirty mind (and maybe I do), but I swear that when I first see Booth on top of Brennan I'm not thinking about anything remotely sexual. Honestly, I'm terrified. I'd accepted that they were both too scared to acknowledge their feelings for each other, so why would my favorite FBI agent be lying on my best friend's body unless she were injured...or dead?

My mind conjures up a dozen horrifying scenarios. She's been shot and he's applying pressure to her wound. She's unconscious and he's attempting mouth to mouth resuscitation. I want to rush over to them and see what's going on, but fear that my worst scenarios might be confirmed holds me back. I remain hidden in the shadows, quietly trying to calm myself down, praying that God will save Brennan even though she doesn't believe in Him. I am moments away from having a nervous breakdown when I hear her moan.

I go from terrified to excited in a nanosecond. This isn't the moan of someone who is injured or dying–it's the moan of someone who's having a good time. A very, very good time. While still staying hidden from view, I dare to inch a little closer to them. I can see now that they're kissing each other. Mouth to mouth resuscitation indeed! I have never seen either of them ever looking so alive. I bite my lip to keep myself from shrieking. _I must not squeal, I must not squeal, _I repeat in my head. Screaming my head off would definitely kill the mood, and I refuse to ruin this moment for them.

While it's killing me to stay silent, at least I can smile. I can't believe that it's finally happened! For two years they've been dancing around the fact that they're insanely attracted to each other; I wonder what drove them over the edge. Maybe if I'm lucky I'll get the details from Brennan later. I couldn't be happier for her. The men in her life have always disappointed her, but I know Booth will be different. He cares about her. He understands her. He'll be there for her when she needs him. Bren would laugh at me for believing in the idea of a soulmate, but I truly believe that he is hers and she is his.

I'm enjoying watching them kiss, but I start to feel a little uncomfortable when I realize that Booth is trying to take her shirt off. I'm planning my escape when I hear Brennan say: "Booth, stop. We shouldn't do anything more here. We don't want to contaminate a possible crime scene."

_OH MY GOD BRENNAN!_ You're my best friend and I love you dearly, but I could strangle you right now. Your sexy partner, who is madly in love with you, wants to _make love _to you, and you're concerned about contaminating a crime scene! I want to scream at you, but I'm not sure how I can do this without revealing my presence. I'm afraid that you've hurt Booth's ego, and that your romantic relationship will be over before it even starts.

Luckily, however, Booth doesn't seem offended or upset. "You're right. We have work to do. But can we continue this later? Tonight maybe? Your place?"

"I'd like that," she answers. I bite my lip so hard I think I might be bleeding, but I feel no pain. After a brief pause, she speaks again. "Do you think it's safe to get up now?

He laughs. "I guess so." He stands, then offers her his hand, pulling her up beside him.

"Thanks for saving me from the bomb," she says. It sounds like she's teasing him, but her voice is gentle. I think she knows that he loves her and would do anything to protect her.

He puts his arm around her shoulders. "Anytime, Bones."

I watch them walk off together, feeling like I've just witnessed the start of something magical. Only later, when I'm back in my apartment, do I allow myself to squeal so loudly that one of my neighbors knocks on my door to see if I'm alright. I tell her I'm fine, but that's a lie. I'm much, much better than fine. If it's possible to die from too much happiness, I think that I must be very near death.

Later that night I invite Hodgy over to celebrate. He brings a ridiculously expensive bottle of wine, fills our glasses, then proposes a toast. "To Booth and Brennan. May they have all the happiness they deserve and then some."

"To Booth and Brennan," I echo, emptying my glass instantly. "IT"S ABOUT FREAKING TIME!"

FINIS (This time I really mean it)

**Thanks for reading! All comments make me deliriously happy.**


End file.
